Yo soy Holmes, Vegeta Holmes
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Resumen dentro del primer capitulo. .Dueño de Sherlock Holmes es Sir Arthur Conan Doyle .Dueño de Dragon ball es AKIRA TORIYAMA Final del Capitulo 1: El misterioso caso del Doctor Briefs Capitulo 2 Mi prometido el Asesino.
1. Capitulo 1: El misterioso caso del Docto

**Summary: **

Holmes (Vegeta Holmes) el detective privado, resolverá casos con su ayudante y amigo de la infancia Goku (Intento de Watson). Tendrán que resolver los misteriosos asesinatos y resolver dilemas o teorías extrañas o incluso encontrar joyas o gemas robadas. La historia está separada por capitos.

**Capitulo 1: El misterioso caso del Doctor ****Briefs:** Un día llega la noticia, por unos de ellos contactos de Holmes, que un viejo amigo fue asesinado y el junto con su hija, Bulma Briefs. Goku, Vegeta y otros contactos intentaran descubrir que paso. ¿Lo descubrirán?

Dueño de Sherlock Holmes es Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Dueño de Dragon ball es AKIRA TORIYAMA

**Capitulo 1. Presentación y el nuevo caso**

Era una tarde de otoño, las hojitas Naranjas caían de los arboles, creando un paisaje digno de una foto o imagen de Poogle (Mi versión **de Google**).

Cuidad Satán, oeste 5:28 Pm:

En el departamento Baker Street, en la habitación número 221B. Un hombre, no muy alto, con un peinado en forma de llama. Miraba los papeles de su último caso resuelto. Fumaba una pipa café, y con un plato de galletas a su derecha…

Miro el reloj sobre los papeles – Las cinco treinta. Se está retrasando bastante… -Dijo nuestro detective –

Holmes, espera la visita de su amigo de la infancia Goku. Hoy vendría para algo muy importante, según el…

Vegeta Holmes, un hombre tempéramela, no es muy ordenado en la rutina cotidiana, es muy habilidoso disfrazándose, fuma una pipa (Que le regalo su hermano Tarble Holmes), le gustan las galletas, toca el violín con maestría (Y también lo rompe con maestría) y es un excelente boxeador, tiene un gran conocimiento científico, en especial en química, y se aburre con facilidad. (Parte de la personalidad de Sherlock Holmes)

Vegeta escuchaba pasos apurados, sin duda eran de hombre, ya que los pasos no eran de tacón, en cambio, eran de unas botas finas de piel de serpiente (Eran unas botas muy caras. No maten animales ni los maltraten) –_De seguro son del idiota de Kakarroto_ -Pensó

Como el detective había predicho, eran de el… Entro por la puerta apurado, cerro atorando su gabardina en ella –_Maldita sea, mi gabardina_ –Susurro Goku

En cambio, su amigo Goku, era un hombre bastante amigable, no era muy listo. Pero sabía muy bien cómo sacarle la información a las personas (A diferencia de Vegeta, el no saca información a golpes XD), sabía mucho sobre cada persona, era buen camarógrafo y espía. Le gustaban los animales y le daban pavor las vacunas.

-Llegas tarde… - Dijo Vegeta dejando los papeles en el cajón correspondiente.

-Lo sé, pero tengo noticias –Dijo sacando un diario de su maleta, a la gabardina, bueno… Le faltaba un pedazo…

-Es obvio que si es un diario son noticas ¡Idiota! –Dijo Vegeta tirando el diario al piso.

-No Vegeta -Dijo Goku juntándolo y mostrando la imagen de una joven con ojos azúlesele al igual que su pelo -Ella es Bulma Briefs, es la heredera de…

-La fábrica de su padre, ya lo sé idiota –Dijo Levantándose de su sillón y dejando su pipa, a lado de las galletas – Trabaje para su padre, aunque tenga 28 años, ese hombre era muy honesto y gracias a él pude pagar mi apartamento y otros lujos...

-Pero además, su padre fue asesinado y adivina a quien eligieron para investigar el caso –Dijo muy feliz

-¿A quién? –Dijo Vegeta arqueando una ceja –_Pobre hombre… era muy agradable_ -Pensó

-Te lo leeré –Goku se preparo, se puso sus anteojos y empezó…

"_Debido al misteriosos asesinato de mi padre –Dijo Bulma Briefs- he decidido asignar este caso al Detective privado: Vegeta Holmes. Ya que fue el último amigo de mi padre antes que este muera. Y a él le hubiese gustado que el dirija el caso._"

-Pero… es muy extraño, no me ha llamado ni nada…-Dijo Vegeta en voz baja, audible para su amigo

-El diario es de hace rato, como hace 2 horas –Dijo Goku dejando el diario en el escritorio –Deberías limpiar antes que venga, esto es un chiquero...

Vegeta empezó o a caminar en círculos en la habitación _-¿Quién pudo haberlo matado? O ¿Tener una razón para tal acto? _–Se cuestionaba

-¿Café, galletas, papeles tirados? –Decía mientras los tiraba a la basura –Nunca limpias ¿Verdad?

-Nunca estoy para limpiar ¿O sí? –Respondió Vegeta mirándolo

-Pues… ¡Igual yo vengo a limpiar tu casa! ¡Ni si quiera sé porque lo hago! –Se quejo Goku

-… Jamás lo sabremos, ahora limpia este desorden –Dijo Vegeta –No hay que causar una mala impresión a la mujer que viene

Mientras Goku limpiaba, Vegeta pudo escuchar el ruido inconfundible de unos zapatos de tacón entrando por el pasillo, seguidos de unos ligueros golpes la puerta…

Continuara…


	2. Sud Capitulo 1

**¿Sin datos o papeles?... ¿¡Como resuelvo esto!?**

Cuidad Satán, Casa de Vegeta Holmes, oeste 5:34 Pm:

"Toc Toc", el liguero ruido de una puerto siendo tocada, el ruido que rogad por atención del dueño.

-¡Señor Holmes! –Se oyó un grito femenino desde afuera

-Creo que te buscan, Vegeta –Dijo Goku pasando "lustra brillo" al escritorio

-No me digas –Dijo Vegeta retóricamente –_ A de ser Bulma _–Pensó –

-¡Señor Holmes! –Volvió a llamar – ¡Soy yo, Bulma Briefs! ¡Hija del Doctor Briefs!

-Enseguida la tiendo señorita –Dijo Vegeta

Al abrir la puerta, pudo encontrarse con una joven mujer de unos 27 años, de su altura, delgada piel perlada y unos hermosos ojos azules que confinaban perfectamente con su cabello. Usaba un vestido azul oscuro con unas botas negras, era un vestido muy costoso (Imaginen el vestido a su gusto) tenía el pelo recogido en un rodete alto y una rosa adornaba su oreja izquierda.

-Hola Vegeta, quizás no me recuerde pero yo soy… -

-Bulma Briefs, hija del Doctor Briefs y Mari Briefs-Dijo Vegeta besándole la mano (En **Mi** historia la mama de Bulma es Mari. Y en **MI** historia los caballeros solteros besaban a las mujeres en la mano)

-¿Cómo lo supo? –Dijo Bulma, mirándolo extrañada

-_Creo que no es muy lista… o por lo menos se hace muy bien la tonta _-Pensó Vegeta –Lo acaba de decir señorita. Cambiando de tema, le presento a mi ayudante el Doctor Son Goku, o Kakarroto.

-Un gusto señorita –Como Goku estaba casado y tenía un hijo de 4 años, la saludo con la mano – Cuente con migo para cualquier caso suicida –Miro a Vegeta- en serio, ¡Cualquier caso!

-Como sea… -Dijo Vegeta –Tome asiento por favor, espero que este cómoda.

-Gracias –

Bulma se sentó en la silla frente el asiento de Vegeta. Goku se fue para el baño…

-¿Trajo los papeles del caso? –Dijo Vegeta sin rodeos, le gustaba ser directo.

-¿Disculpe? –

-Los papeles del caso –Dijo Vegeta - Si no los tienes dudo poder hacer algo.

-Pero usted es amigo de mi padre –Dijo Bulma, mientras se comió una galletita. Vegeta vio todo el moviente de la galleta…

Como cuando alguien se come nuestra comida favorita, y vemos fijo el movimiento de la galleta hasta la boca de Bulma.

-Escuche, no puedo hacer milagros. –Dijo Vegeta haciendo una pausa- Pero… Pero creo que podría hacer algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? –

-Bueno… Todo tiene un precio…-

-Por favor, os suplico –Dijo Bulma –Por favor, solo quiero que el asesino de mi padre muera… por favor –Suplicaba –_De seguro ahora si crear que soy una señorita tierna y débil. Y no sospechare de mi inteligencia, claro que no._ -Pensó-

-Eso no debería pensar una dama tan bonita como usted ¿No? –

-Señor, no se valla del asunto, por favor Holmes –Dijo Bulma.

-Está bien, necesitamos ir a la escena del crimen… -Dijo Vegeta.

-Claro, está en Londres –Dije Bulma parándose –

-Excelente… -Dijo Vegeta sin prestar atención –Un momento… ¿¡Londres!?

-Si, así es –

-…Vale está bien. –Dijo Vegeta cansado, no había otra opción -¡Kakarroto, prepara tu equipaje iremos a Londres! – Vegeta se paro y extendió una mano hacia el aire y la otra la contrajo hasta el pecho. (Esa poción en la que volaba SuperMan)

Nadie respondió, solo hubo como respuesta la cara de una extrañada Bulma.

-¿…Holmes está usted bien? –Dijo Bulma por la extraña posición.

-Espere un momento –Dijo Vegeta.

Vegeta camino hasta el baño, toco la puerta y espero. Para su sorpresa un Goku medio dormido salió del baño.

-¿Hola? –Dijo Goku.

-Kakarroto ¡Debemos irnos a Londres de inmediato! –Dijo Vegeta -¡Prepara tu equipaje y te esperare en el caro en 1 hora!

-¿Londres? –Repito rascándose la cabeza - ¿Puedo llevar a Gohan?

-¿Por qué quieres llevar al mocoso? –

-Porque sino Milk me dirá que soy un mal padre y que nunca saco a Gohan a fuera –

-¿Es una planta que tienes que sacarlo afuera? –Dijo Vegeta –

-No, pero ya sabes cómo es Milk. –Dijo Rascándose la nuca – Es toda un esposa ejemplar…

-_Por eso yo sigo soltero…-_Pensó –Ejemplo de gritona –Dijo Dándose la vuelta-

-¡Hay Vegeta no digas eso! –Dijo Goku deteniéndole el paso - ¡Milk es muy bonita y cocina tan bien!

-Como sea, no discutiré idioteces –Dijo Vegeta sacándose la mano de su ¿Amigo de la infancia?, me mataran por esto… - Ahora harás lo siguiente:

1) Te irás a tu casa.

2) te cambiaras y harás el equipaje.

3) te despedirás y me esperaras afuera.

-Ok, está bien –Dijo Goku -¿Y que mas?

-Todo eso tiene que pasar en una hora ¿Ok? –Dijo Vegeta.

-ok –

-¡Holmes! –Llamo Bulma -¿Cómo iremos a Londres? –

-¿Iremos? –Repitió Vegeta.

-Sí –

-¿A caso se está invitando? –Dijo Vegeta.

-Yo pagare todo, se lo aseguro –

(Muy mal dicho Bulma…)

-Ok, excelente –Dijo Vegeta –Los quiero en una hora en mi casa.

-Pero Vegeta… -Goku intento razonar, pero sus palabras cayeron ni oídos sordos.

-¿Dónde es su casa?, Holmes –Pregunto Bulma.

-Aquí mismo –Dijo Vegeta señalando toda la casa/Oficina

-… Estaré aquí a las 7:00 –Dijo Bulma mirando su reloj-

-Excelente, hasta entonces –

Bulma se fue y solo quedaron Goku y Vegeta.

Cuidad Satán, Casa de Vegeta Holmes, oeste 5:50 Pm:

-¿Tengo Que venir para acá? –Pregunto Goku

-Sí –

-¿Puedo traer a Gohan? –

-NO-

-Nos vemos en una hora entonces –Dijo Goku feliz

Goku se fue y solo quedo Vegeta

-_de seguro traerá a su mocoso… _-Suspiro- _Siempre hace lo que quiere…_

Continuara…


	3. Sud Capitulo 2

**¿No la habré visto en alguna parte?...**

Habitación de Holmes, 6:00 Pm:

Vegeta estaba empacando una variedad de cosas para su viaje a Londres.

-Gracias a mi inteligencia que aprendí Ingles –Decía Vegeta. (Seguiré hablando en español, no se preocupen; D) –Sera fácil poder mezclarme con ellos…

Vegeta había guardado varias mudas de ropa, una libreta, dos lapiceras, munición, una pistola y otras cosas.

-Excelente –Dijo –Ya acabe y me sobra una hora. Me alcanza para comer algo… un aperitivo.

Vegeta estaba en la cocina. Pero, gracias a la mala suerte (Que tienes, por que el pobre la verdad está siempre en mi historias, si no fuera tan mala me daría pena…) que suele tener, una lata de refresco, abollada y seca .Le proporciona una caída directa a la puerta de la heladera (Esto paso enserio, me dolió mucho… ¡Digo!, de seguro le dolió mucho…)

-**¡Aaahhhh! **–Grito un Vegeta adolorido –_Mi cabeza…_ -Mientras se sobaba la cabeza, desde el piso. Pudo ver una foto de una mujer, situada debajo de la heladera -_¿Qué es esto?... Una foto vegeta, una foto_ –Dijo para sí.

Vegeta con un esfuerzo menor, agarra la foto. Cuando se levanta para mirarla, descubre algo sorprendente… ¡Era "Esa mujer"!

-¡Debo quemar esta foto! –Hiso una pausa -¡Y matar al camarógrafo!

Antes que pudiera romperla escucho unos golpecitos a la puerta.

-_Nadie sabe usar el timbre ¿Verdad?_ –Pensó. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta.-_Un desperdicio de dinero…_

-**¡Tío Vegeta!** –Grito una voz infantil- **¡Hola! ¿¡Estas!?**

-_…Genial, simplemente Genial_- Se decía Vegeta mientras apretaba la perrilla de la puerta –_Trajo el mocoso… Ahora de seguro hare de niñero…_

Vegeta abrió la puerta y un niño de tan solo unos 4 años entro y de un salto lo abrazo.

-**¡Tío Vegeta! **–Decía el niño. Y por la fuerza del salto callo con Vegeta al suelo y abrazando a Vegeta por el cuello… más bien asfixiado a Vegeta…

-¡Gohan estas ahogando a Vegeta! –Dijo Goku levantando a Gohan de arriba de Vegeta. -¿Estás bien Vegeta?-

Vegeta se levanto, tocio un poco y sacudió el polvo como todo un caballero -¿Por qué lo trajiste? –

-¡Hola! –Dijo Bulma entrando -¡Hay que lindo! ¿Cómo se llama? –Acercándose a Gohan.

-Gohan, es mi hijo –Dijo Goku acercando a Gohan a Bulma-

-¿Quién es lindo? ¡Tú eres lindo! –Decía Bulma a Gohan -¡Si lo eres, si lo eres! ¡Jojojojo!

Todos sonreían menos un detective muy gruñón –Todavía no tengo una respuesta…-

-Cierto, me disculpo Vegeta –Dijo Goku –Tuve que traerlo…

-¿Y tu esposa? –Dijo Vegeta recordando un cacerolazo de la parte de la "Hermosa" esposa de su amigo/compañero. -¿Por qué no lo podía cuidar ella? –

-Porque Milk dijo: Pasa más tiempo con Gohan, cuando crezca ya no podrás-Dijo imitando a Milk- y lo traje… ¿Hay un problema con que el este aquí?

-No para nada –Dijo con sarcasmo- **¡Solo que a mí me encanta cuidar niños! ¡Es más, me encanta estar a cargo de un niño, un padre que parece un niño y una mujer grito que encima, se halla invitado sola**! –Dijo con sarcasmo y gritando-

-**¡Hey! **–Dijo Bulma.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes –Dijo Goku

-**¿¡Como quieres que no me enoje!? **–Grito Vegeta -**¡Estas arriesgando la vida del mocoso!**

-Valla, valla –Dijo Bulma poniendo sus manos en jarra

-¿Qué? –Dijo Vegeta con atención

-Creí que el detective famoso nunca se ponía nervioso –Hiso una pausa –Pero creo que me equivoque, están… Vulgar como los otros, Que mal ¿Verdad?

-**¿¡Yo Vulgar!? **–Dijo Vegeta indignado -**¡Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto de tal manera! ¡Eres una mujer muy insolente y gritona!**

-**¿¡Gritona!? **–Dijo sin poder creer el atrevimiento de aquel hombre antorcha.

-**¡Y vulgar! **–Completo Vegeta.

-**¡Tu eres un completo…estúpido! **–Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-**¡Y tu…**_Una…_**Una…Hueca! **–Cabe recalcar que Vegeta nunca tuvo que insultar a una mujer… Bueno, esta sería la segunda que insulta

-**¿¡Hueca!? **–Eso ya era demasiado –_ ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme tal grosería a mi? ¡Un genio, una científica! _–Pensó.

-**¡El tren! **–Dijo Goku, el ya le había tapado las orejas a el pequeño de Gohan.

-**¿¡El tren!? **–Dijeron en conjunto.

Miro el reloj y dijo-**¡Faltan 20 minutos!** -

-Corramos o no llegaremos –Dijo Vegeta.

-_Que irónico una dama de mi calibre corriendo, esto es inaudito_ -

Por alguna razón y por suerte de Kami. Vegeta, Gohan, Goku y Bulma suben al tren y otra vez por suerte de Kami, encontraron una habitación con cuatro camas y una mesa de centro… (Eran esos trenes antiguos con camas para viajes largos. O por lo menso en **MI** historia si los hay…)

Continuara…


	4. Sud Capitulo 3

**¿¡Quieres dejar de arruinar el momento, Kakarroto !?... ¿No sabe quien soy.?**

** Lugar: Tren. Hora: 7:40.**

Goku dejo las maletas en una esquina y de un salto se sentó en la cama de arriba con Gohan en los brazos.

-¿Tienes sueño, Gohan? -Pregunto Goku.

-Si -Respondió el pequeño. Dejo - Manage Storiessalir un pequeño bostezo y continuo- ¿Me lees un cuento?...

-¡Claro! -Exclamo Goku feliz- Oye... ¿Vegeta?...

Vegeta estaba guardando una pistola en el bolsillo del pantalón y se acomodaba la ropa, pues, debido a la corrida para subir al tren la ropa se había desacomodado...

-¿Que? -Respondió.

-¿Sabes un cuento? -Preguntó Goku, mientras se acomodaba con Gohan para dormir.

-... Había una vez -Empezó Vegeta de mala gana- Un niño mono y un padre mono, que viajaban en un tren de monos...

-Ya me se este cuento...-Dijo Gohan- Después papá mono y hijo mono llegan a donde las bananas y viven felices por siempre...

-...Como sea, entonces en el tren, vino una bomba nuclear y todos los monos ¡Murieron! -Dijo enojado.

-...- (Trauma infantil en 3...2...1...)

-¿¡Quieren otro cuento de Monos!?-

-¡No es necesario!- Dijo Goku muy rápidamente-

-¡Que quede claro por que si no!... -Dijo Vegeta levantando el puño.

-Disculpe, Vegeta -Interrumpió Bulma.-Sentí la necesidad de hacerle una pregunta...-

-Si lo pides de esa manera, Mujer vulgar... creo que si... -Dijo con un tono de superioridad y orgullo.

-Gracias -Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa falsa- Pero, ¿Como conoció usted a mi padre?

Vegeta tomo asiento al frente de la señorita Bulma.-Sabes... lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer...- Dijo en tono pensativo.

-Vegeta fue hace un mes y medio-Interrumpió Goku- Además, casi no lo conociste... Solamente arreglaste unos problemas que tenia y te invito a cenar...

-¡Deja de arruinar el momento! -Grito Vegeta- ¿¡No te das cuenta que intento dar un toque dramático e inspirador a los lectores!?...

-Pero, Vegeta... -Goku intento razonar con Vegeta, pero su intento fue en vano.

-Es por que tu no eres el protagonista de esta historia -Dijo con orgullo- ¿Verdad?

-¡Holmes! -Llamo Bulma- ¿Podría contarme, por favor?

Goku decidió seg la corriere a Vegeta, de lo contrario, estarían discutiendo todo el rato...-Claro Vegeta, cuéntanos la fascinante historia-Dijo en tono cansado- Hónranos con tus relatos...

-Como sea... -Dijo Vegeta, comenzando un relato...

"Fue mas o menos así...

Yo empecé a ser detective, trabajaba en una agencia policial con Kakarroto. El trabajo era tranquilo, cómodo con otras palabras, hasta era un lugar para dormir la siesta.

Kakarroto pensaba en casarse hace un par de años...cuantos exactamente no es importante."

-No los recuerdas, ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Goku.

-¡Deja de interrumpirme! -Dijo histérico Vegeta.

Lo siento, Vegeta-Goku se rasco la nuca, al mas puro estilo Son Goku, y continuo-Pero recuerda, no te prometo nada-

-Como sea...continuo... -

-Por favor... -Dijo Bulma haciendo una ademán para que continuase la historia.

-Cierra la boca,ojos de cristal -Dijo burlón Vegeta, antes de que Bulma pudiera defenderse, dijo- Continuo...

"El pensaba en casarse con una arpía que llama cariño.

Volviendo al tema laboral, al ser principian te, carecía de la experiencia para encontrar criminales y las personas que me contrataban... bueno... yo era su ultima opción...

Pero, no puedo decir que lo hacia mal, no, a los que me contrataban se sorprendían de mi... y creo de Kakarroto... pero el no importa"

-¡Oye! -

-¡Deja de interrumpirme! -

"Un día de lluvia, u hombre anciano entro por la hermosa puerta café... era un puerta hermosa...

Un hombre de unos 50 años, pelo blanco y un par de anteojos. Por desgracia ,para mi, el tenia un gato negro... creo que era Tamma. Tenia una severa alergia a los gatos, en ese entonces.."

-Tu no eres alérgico a los gatos...- Interrumpió otra vez, nuestro buen amigo Goku. Gohan estaba intentando dormir, pero su intentos eran en vano.

-¡Por kamisama, deja de interrumpirme de una miserable vez!- Dijo Vegeta gritando de una forma tan alocada y espontánea, que muchos pasajeros se acercaron a ver lo que ocurría -

-¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto el guardia

-No pasa nada oficial -Exclamo Bulma.

-¿Y por que los gritos? -Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Podemos contarle dos versiones -Se apresuro Vegeta -La de fantasia y la real.

-La de fantasia primero... -

-Kakarroto... -Llamo Vegeta.

-Bueno... -Comienzo Goku- Estabamos por dormir y de pronto...

-¿A las 8 de la tarde?- Interrumpió el guardia.

-¡Deja de interrumpir, Kakarroto! -Dijo Vegeta sin darse cuenta. -Esto...yo...am... linda gorra.

-Eso es lo que paso en realidad -Dijo Bulma.

-Señor tendrá que acompañarme. -Afirmo el guardia- Gritar-le a un superior es una infracción muy grave.

-¿Que? ¡No! -Dijo Vegeta, se cruzo de brazos y dijo con la voz mas orgullosa lo siguiente -Usted debería ir preso señor.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por que? -

-Por faltarme el respeto, ¿Tiene idea de quien soy yo? -Dijo fingiendo no emprenderlo. Hasta se puso la mano en el corazón con signo de sorpresa.

-Pues... claro que se -Dijo el guardia.

-Sabe que soy una oficial encubierto, un espía. Y que tengo ordenes de proteger a la señorita Bulma, aquí presente. -Mintió Vegeta- Espero que no sepa quien soy... O me meterán preso por falsificar identidad -Pensó

-Claro, entiendo. -Acepto el guardia- Lamento haberle faltado el respeto, no le diga a mi superior, por favor.

-Esta bien... -Dijo Vegeta miando-ce las uñas- no le diré nada, pero debe entender que tampoco debe decir absolutamente nada, lo acusare y perderá su trabajo.

-¡Le juro que no diré nada! -Dijo el pobre guardia asustado.

-Ahora..¡ Largo que estoy trabajando! -Echo Vegeta.

Una vez solos...

-Mentiroso... -Murmuro Gohan.

-Calla-te mocoso -

-¡Basta! -Dijo Bulma.

Continuara...


	5. Sud Capitulo 4

¿Holmes?... ¿Hijos?... ¿Tandix?... ¿¡Me perdí algo!?

Después de el pequeño incidente con un guardia en el tren. Nuestros amigos, que de hecho no son nuestros amigos, simplemente son personajes que les pagaron mucho dinero para que cambiaran de universo y una persona relatara sus aventuras en dicho universo... pero ni modo...

Como decía...Después de eso, el tren había llegado a la estación de Londres...

Lugar: Estación de Tren de Londres, capital de Inglaterra y del Reino Unido.

Hora: 5:40 am. Día Martes.

-¿Esto es Londres? -Pregunto el pequeño Gohan, el pobre cargaba una maleta de su tamaño.

Vegeta ya estaba de mal humor por el viaje y por lo incomoda de la cama del tren...¡La gota que rebalso el vaso fue que la mujer gritona contara sus aventuras con otros hombre y le contaran cuentos al mocoso de Gohan!

-No, esto es Canadá -Dijo con aire muy enojado y con un sarcasmo que ni cuenta (Osea mucho).

-Que malhumorado Vegeta... -Dijo Bulma.- Estamos en Londres, Gohan.

Sin darse cuenta, antes de que empezaran a hablar sobré lo lindo que es el lugar. Vegeta se alejo y se puso a buscar un lugar donde quedarse en la planilla.

-Excelente... -Suspiro cansado -No hay lugar...

Goku se acerco a el y pregunto -¿Que pasa Vegeta? -Tenia a Gohan de la mano y Bulma se le acercaba despacio... podría ser por el peso de su maleta.

-No queda lugares... tuvimos que hacer las reservaciones antes de venir... -Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Que significa "Reservaciones"? -Pregunto Gohan.

-Bueno... -Bulma estaba por explicarlo, pero nuestro malhumorado amigo, Vegeta la interrumpió (Cada vez que escribo o leo "Interrumpió" pienso en el capitulo pasado...).

-Reserva es la guarda o custodia que se hace de algo con la intención de que sirva a su tiempo. Una reserva es algo que se cuida o se preserva para que pueda ser utilizado en el futuro o en caso de alguna contingencia. -Explico Vegeta, (Yo usaba la palabra, pero ni idea el significado Semi-Científico)

-Holmes...- Dijo Bulma cansada

-¿Ok?... -Dijeron los Son al mismo tiempo.

-¿Kakarroto? -Pregunto Vegeta.

-¿Que ocurre? -

-¿No tienes un amigo que vive en Londres? -Pregunto Vegeta a memoria.

-Creo que no... -Dijo pensando -... ¡Ah! ¡Los Tandix! -(¡Imaginación al poder!)-

-¡Claro! - Dijo Vegeta, los había recordado -¿Adonde viven?

-¿Tandix? -Dijo Bulma... pero nadie la escucho.

-¡Tiene una mansión! -Dijo Vegeta (Interesado...)

-¡Es muy amigable! -Dijo Goku

-!Vamos¡ -Grito Vegeta -Fiuu -*Sonido de silbido*-

Una carroza paro al frente de ellos, se subieron y Holmes dijo: ¡A la Mansión de Tandix!

-En seguida -Dijo El chofer -¡Arre! -Grito apurando a los caballos-

Por suerte había 4 asientos y después de guardar las maletas, Gohan y Goku se sentaron juntos... y para desgracia, de Vegeta, Bulma y el se sentaron juntos.

Después de una hora, Gohan que descansaba en las piernas de su padre, miraba con cansancio el panorama que le ofrecía la ventana, mientras que Goku le acariciaba el cabello con cariño y ternura.

Bulma, cansada, dejo su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Vegeta, y este no se enojo, al contrario...

Vegeta pudo oler el hermoso perfume de la mujer... Haciendo que sus sentidos se debatieran de que era esa cautivadora fragancia... ¿Menta?, ¿Frutilla?, ¿Naranja?, ¿Lavanda?... ¿Como saberlo?...

Después de un largo recorrido en carroza, pudieron ver una mansión que resaltaba a lo lejos.

-¡Papá! -Llamo Gohan -¡Mira esa mansión! -Dijo Gohan apuntando con su dedo por la ventanilla-

-¿Que? -Miro para donde su hijo apuntaba- ¡Valla! ¡Parece que Turles no perdió en tiempo!

En lo técnico... afuera d ella Mansión había un niño parecido a Turles (El pobre tenia que aparecer...) jugando con un Pastor alemán.

-Mujer... -Intento llamar Vegeta, pero parecía dormida -¡Bulma!

Bulma por el sobre salto, dejo caer su sombrero al piso... Y Vegeta, por oblación de modales, lo agarro y de lo entrego.

-Pudiste haberlo limpiado antes -Dijo mientras lo sacudía- Gracias...

-Espero que resolvamos rápido el caso... -Dijo mentalmente Vegeta -No soportarían ni un día mas con esta escandalosa y el mocoso...

-¿Que? -Pregunto Bulma...

-Ya llegamos, caballeros y dama -Dijo muy cortes el chofer.

-Gracias -Dijo Bulma.

-Excelente -Solo dijo Vegeta.

Bajaron las maletas mientras Bulma le pagaba al chofer...

-Oye Holmes, ¿me das mi maleta? -Dijo Bulma, mirando a Vegeta como cargaba la maleta de ella.

-No -

-¿Disculpa? -

-Te perdono -Dijo Holmes feliz, tenia un plan y esta dispuesto a efectuarlo -Ahora, ¿Podrías tocar el timbre? Señorita Briefs.

-... Claro -

Se acercaron a ala gran puerta y Bulma toco el timbre, una voz masculina grave pregunto...

-¿Sus nombres? -

Vegeta se acerco a la rejilla de donde salia la voz y dijo : No te hagas el importante Turles y abre ¡Que encima de buenos que somos y te venimos a visitar! ¡Desgraciado!

-Vale, vale... -Dijo Turles -Tranquilo Vegeta, enseguida abro la puerta... loco

La gran puerta se abrió y otro carruaje los llevo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Después de entrar en la gran mansión un hombre parecido a Goku, con la tes pálida, y un esmoquin negro con azul.

-Hola Holmes, Son y Briefs -Dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos- Un gusto encontrarlos otra vez.

-Que grande estas Turles -Dijo Vegeta viendo -Y pensar que ayer, eras soltero y carencias de preocupaciones...

-Verdad... pero tu sigues igual Vegete... -Dijo Turles carismático – Y tu Kararroto, con un niñato... que tierno -Dijo mirando a Gohan, quien no salia de su sorpresa.

-Verdad que si -Dijo Bulma -Es un gran honor verlo otra vez.

Turles hizo una sonrisa de lado y respondió -A mi también me parece una grata sorpresa volver a verla -Hizo una pausa -Pero disculpeme por lo que diré, pero, ¿Que hacen en Londres?...

-Adivina -Dijo Vegeta con la misma sonrisa de lado.

-Vienen por la trágica muerte del señor Briefs... debo suponer -Dijo con una voz que no era común en el- Ó viene de Vacaciones, cosa que me extrañaría de usted, Holmes...

-¿Holmes? -Pensó Vegeta -... Supones bien, entonces...

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí de mientras? -Pregunto Goku.

-Por supuesto, -Dijo Turles- Angela... -Llamo-

De una puerta a la derecha, una joven dama de pelo amarillo salio de hay un uniforme de creada

Miro a los invitados y hizo una reverencia , para ellos y para Turles -Si amo Turles- Dijo Ángela -

-Llevarlos a sus habitaciones... - Dijo mirándola de reojo -Da les los horarios y avisame cuando termines.

-Si señor, enseguida -Hizo una reverencia y los miro a los invitados- Siganme por favor...

Mente de Vegeta:

¿Habitaciones?... Como sabía que vendríamos... ¡El diario!... Pero, como sabría que vendríamos a su mansión o que seriamos cuatro...

¿Holmes?...No me llama hacia desde hace tiempo...

¿Angela?...Desde cuando tiene criada...

¿Hijos?... Cuando tuvo hijos Turles...

Continuara...


	6. Sud Capitulo 5

El acusado es ¿Culpable o Inocente?

**U**na vez que la señorita Ángela les mostró sus habitaciones, Vegeta se le ocurrió un plan, para saber si Turles seria un sospechoso o directa-mente el culpable...

Lugar: mansión de Sir. Tandix.

Hora: 09:25 .Nublado con portabilidad de lluvias aisladas.

-Oye Bulma... -Dijo Vegeta -¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

-... Por supuesto... -Contesto mirándolo.

-En privado... -Dijo Recalcando la ultima palabra.

-Vale... -Suspiro Bulma- Pero que sea rápido.

Vegeta hizo una media sonrisa como respuesta.

Salieron en busca de privacidad al elegante jardín. De hay pudieron ver a un par de infantes jugar, pero estos estaban siendo supervisa-dos por dos adultos...

Goku y Turles estaban vigilando a los menores. A al parecer discutían asuntos familiares...

Vegeta empezó a caminar al lado de Bulma por el verde prado que adornaba la mansión.

-¿De que quiere hablarme? Holmes -Inicio Bulma-

-Señorita Briefs, puede llamarme Vegeta, si así lo desea -Contesto este mirando las nubes mientras caminaba.

-Me parece bien... -Contesto ella.

-Sabe Briefs, me gusta ser directo y sinceramente no confió en Turles -Hizo una pausa, esperando que Bulma lo escuchara – El hecho de que sea un conocido intimo, no quiere decir precisamente que confié en el.

-Por supuesto -Contesto Bulma -Yo tampoco...

-Ahora tendría que venir una carroza a buscarme para ir a investigar el cadáver de su padre. -Hizo una pausa, había tocado un tema sensible y quería ver como reaccionar... -Así que le pediré un favor...

-¿Cual? -

-Que mantenga a Turles ocupado...-

-¿Como haré eso? -Dijo Bulma con tono confundido.

-Simple, si sigue mis instrucciones... -

-Diga me...-

-Kakarroto y yo saldremos. Como consecuencia de eso, dejaremos al mocoso con Turles... este estaba ocupado hablando con usted -

-¿Sir. Turles o Gohan? -Pregunto Bulma.

-Obviamente que Turles -Contesto Vegeta- Su hijo estaba jugando con Gohan, eso le quietara una responsabilidad...

Mientras hablaban, un grito masculino los saco de su conversión.

-¡Holmes! -Grito Goku sacudiendo la mano -¡Ya vamos!-

-¿Entendiste? -Dijo Vegeta de forma rápida a Bulma- Debes sacarle la información, lo mas posible. Para la cena o mañana estaremos aquí.

-¿Si intenta algo conmigo? -Pregunto antes de que se valla.

-Dile... dile... ¡Que eres mi esposa! ¡O lo que sea! -Corrió y antes grito lo ultimo, como todo un caballero - ¡Adiós mujer vulgar y con poca materia gris!

Antes de que Bulma le contestara.

-Arranque -Le dijo al chofer.

Ahora Bulma estaba sola en medio del patio...

-¿Y ahora?- Suspiro Bulma- Bueno, ni modo... ¿Adonde estará ese muchacho?...

Bulma entro a la mansión... después de recorrer pasillos elegantes, encontró a Ángela limpiando un elegante y caro jarrón...

-¿Disculpe? –Pregunto Bulma llamando la atención de la Criada - Señorita, ¿Sabría donde esta el Señor Turles?-

-No le diré -Dijo con descaro Ángela- Usted solo quiere seducirlo para poder quedarse con su dinero y casarse con el. ¿¡Verdad!?

-... No... yo solo quiero -Intento contestar, pero su orgullo y dignidad... no le apareció una buena idea -¡Además yo no se quien te creas!, ¡Pero a mi no me hablas así!

-... -La chica se quedo pálida...

-¡Yo no soy una de tus amigas, soy la Gran Bulma Briefs y no permitiré que una cualquiera me grite o me falte el respeto !-

Una mano se poso en el hombro de la señorita Bulma, una mano un tanto fría. El tamaño era consagrable y propia de un caballero... o un asesino a sangre fría.

Bulma giro su cabeza lentamente, como si fuera a encontrar al mismo demonio detrás de ella.

-... -Pudo ver de reojo a un señor... -¿Turles? -

-Señorita Bulma ¿A caso Ángela la esta molestando? -Pregunto Turles, haciendo que Bulma lo mirara de frente.

-... Eso no es importante, pero podría con usted hablar en privado.. -Dijo un poco, incomoda por la cercanía del "caballero".

-Para usted todo el tiempo del mundo, Bulma -Dijo con carisma -Por favor acompañe-me...

-si...-

-Por aquí... -

Turles empezó a caminar seguido por Bulma, dejaron atrás a una sirvienta llena de coraje y ganas de interponerse entre su amo y la condesa...

*De seguro no lo dije antes, pero Bulma al ser de la alta sociedad es una condesa, como el señor Turles. Menos Holmes, que recién empieza con Son Goku.*

Bulma lo siguió hasta una habitación negra con detalles rojos, estaba iluminada con la suave y brillante fuego de la chimenea. Las cortinas dejaban ver un poco al jardín, y parte de las hectáreas que eran propiedad de Turles.

-Toma asiento, por favor -Dijo apuntando a uno de los sillones rojos frente a la chimenea.

-Claro... -Dijo sentándose en el sillón indicado, solo había dos sillones en aquella habitación.

Turles se sentó, miraba fijo hacia la chimenea que ardía en fuego vivo. Mientras esas llamas bailaban al son de la suave brisa que se permite entrar por lo entre abierto del cristal.

-¿De que quiere hablarme? -Pregunto Turles.

-Pues vera... -

En otra aparte de Londres:

Lugar: Avenida , 1804

Hora: 11: 13 Pm. Día Martes. Nublado con portabilidad de lluvias aisladas.

En la verdad e la calle un Occiso cubierto por una manta negra, esperaba se estudiado por nuestro querido detective Holmes.

-¿Este es Oficial? -Pregunto Holmes mirando el cuerpo, indiferente ante tal escena.

-Esta en lo correcto, Holmes -Asegurar el oficial -Menos mal que su hija no esta aquí, de veras siento lastima por ella...

-Las vidas vienen y van, oficial – Dijo Holmes- Pero ya podría dejarme solo, no es necesario de su presencia oficial, con Watson es mas que suficiente.

-Lo que crea usted, Holmes, nunca se ha equivocado... -Así se despide.

Solamente Holmes y Watson (Watson Goku, Son) quedaron para investigar aquella perturba dora escena.

-Watson -Llamo Holmes.

-¿Holmes? -Goku sabia que cuando trabajaban se llamaban por el apellido.

-Quiero que revises la causa de muerte ¿Podrás? -Sabia la respuesta, pero seria divertido preguntar ¿O no?.

-Por supuesto que se, Holmes -Contesto divertido Goku -No soy tan tonto ¿Sabes?.

Después de investigar unos cuantos minutos, aproximada mente 13 minutos.

-Ya se de que murió, Holmes -Dijo Watoson.

-¿Enserio? Excelente... -Dijo Holmes-

-Al parecer; El Occiso , fue apuñalo en la parte del dorso de las costillas así que tanto su corazón, como sus pulmones y diafragma haciendo colapse. Así que desarrollara una hemorragia interna. - Dijo mientras guardaba su lupa y leía su libreta.

-Valla Watson, asido muy inteligente y espero que preciso -Dijo Holmes mientras agarraba un sombrero negro del piso.

-Por supuesto, peor cambiando de tema ¿Y ese sombrero? -Pregunto Watson apuntando el sombrero negro.

-Evidencia, lo investigare mas tarde -Dijo mientras mete el sombrero en una bolsa plástica y esa bolsa la metía en una bolsa de tela negra, para distraer la atención...

-...¿Ok?... Deberíamos ir con Bulma, la pobre debe estar con Turles sola... -

-Tienes razón...-

Con la investigación del Occiso terminada, decidieron ir a casa de Sir. Tandix para poder estudiar mas detallad amente el "objeto"

Mientras tomaban una carroza para volver a casa decidieron tener una pequeña charla...

-¿Oye? Kakarroto -Empezó Vegeta -¿Que eres de Turles? .

-Sabes, muchos creen que soy el primo o un hermano perdido -

-Es comprensible, son iguales -Relaciono Vegeta.

-Pero en verdad, es mera coincidencia... La verdad es mas simple -Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca- Usamos el mismo Shampoo...

Holmes, cayó al estilo anime...

En otra parte de Londres...

-¿Bulma? ¿Eh? -Dijo Ángela -Veremos como eres en realidad... Perra...

Continuara...


	7. Sud Capitulo 6

¡Elemental mi odiado Watson!

Después de descubrir la forma de muerte de Briefs, Holmes decidió reunirse con Bulma antes de dormir para poder intercambiar información...

-Bueno... -

-¿Que? -Dijo Bulma, ella ya tenia puesto su pijama.

-¿Como "que"? -

-Si, ¿Que pasa?, Holmes -Pregunto Bulma.

-Sabes algo, ¿¡De que hablaron con Turles!? -Estaba total mente nervioso, no solo por lo que había descubierto, si no por el culpable que creí que estaba por condenar...

-Mejor sientate, es demasiado para contarte en un solo momento -Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y le hacia un ademán para que hiciera lo mismo a su lado- Podría ser muy perturbador...

-Como digas... -Vegeta se sentó de mala manera, haciendo que Bulma lo mirara feo -¿Que?...

-... Sen tate bien, Holmes -

-Mas molesta imposible ¿Verdad? -Dijo gracioso, para variar.

-Bueno... puedes hacerme las preguntas y te las contestare en el orden... pero haz-las de forma tranquila... que no pienso como voz... -Dijo y aclaro la señorita Bulma.

-¿Como se llama su hijo? -Pregunto Vegeta.

-Turles... como el -

-¿La madre? -

-Accidente de Carretas... es muy triste, es algo que tenemos en común -

-¿Tiene Dagas? -

-Una, pero es muy extraña, no la tenia, me dijo que la estaba limpiando Ángela y ya no sabe donde esta...-

-Excelente, es lo que necesitamos- Dijo Vegeta pensando y calculando todo - ¿Como es la daga? ¿Te mostró una foto o algo?

-me dijo quera era así: Daga de diamante y platino -Dijo Bulma como si todo le costara recordar.

-¡No me digas! -Vegeta siente algo como unas patatas calientes sobre su cabeza- ¿Pero que demonios?...

-... ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -Los tejidos de Bulma hicieron que el mas cercano a un caballero se acercara...

-¡Que pasa Señorita Bulma! -Grito Gohan -¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Callate mocoso -Grito Vegeta levantándose de un salto. La cosa esa que tenia en la cabeza, se empezó a meter por su cabello. - ¡Quitate cosa extraña! -

-¡Señor Turles, Papá! ¡Ayuda! -Gritaba Gohan por todos lados -

Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos de unos señores y un niño que corrían a todo lo que daban hasta que llegaron a la habitación

-¿Que pasa? -Dijo agitado Turles padre.

-¿Gohan que paso? -Dijo Turles Junior.

-¡Holmes ! -Grito Goku -¡Tienes una rata en la cabeza!

Cuando Goku grito eso, Vegeta se puso de los nervioso, como ultima opción decidió... golpearse contra la pared para poder matar o espantar al animal.

Eso hizo.

De un solo impacto Vegeta cayó al piso, y se sobo la cabeza por el dolor del impacto... esa pared estaba reforzada con piedra muy dura. Por otro lado el animal cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay -Repetía una y otra vez Holmes – Duele...

Holmes se paro y vio con desprecio al pequeño animal, que traía una pequeña etiqueta blanca en la pata delantera.

-¿Pero que? -Dijo mientras tomaba al animal y le sacaba la etiqueta- Señor Turles nos debe una expoliación...

-Lo...Lo lamento Holmes, De veras, yo no quería -Intentaba buscar una expoliación, pero hacia que cada vez se pusiera mas y mas nervioso -¡Es Tu culpa por mugroso!

-No estoy hablando de la rata -Dijo tirando para un costado... creo que por la fuera del impacto la rata murió... pobrecita.

-... ¿Eh? -Turles estaba confundido -¿De que hablas entonces?

-¡Tú mataste al Señor Bries! -Grito Vegeta apuntando con su mano a Turles.

Turles y los demás quedaron con cara de WTF?.

Antes de que Turles pudiera decir algo, Watson le esposo las manos.

-Vendrás conmigo, Tardix -

-Pero -

-¡Si! -Se escucho una voz femenina gritando -¡Genial!

Ángela entro corriendo en la habitación, con los papeles de la casa.

-Antes de que arresten a Turles, ¿Puede firmar esto? -

-¿Que es? -Pregunto Vegeta, le arrebato el papel de las manos y leyó en voz alta:

"_Aceptamos los propietarios de la mansión Tardix, que si en algún caso, uno de los mayores propietarios es arrestado u asesinado o muere por causas naturales, la casa sera dejada al herederos o herederas de estos. _

_Si el heredero mayor, es menor de edad, la casa pasara estomáticamente a el mayordomo o criado de rango mas alto. Solo si el propietario de la casa muere, en cuyo caso sera una transición legal y automática de vienes y dinero._

_Si el propietario es arrestado, este podrá elegir si desea pasar o no la propiedad a manos de unos de sus criados. Se aceptara que este firme el papel o testamento propiamente dicho._

_Una vez que la casa halla sido pasada a una persona que no tenga en su propiedad el apellido Tardix, el dueño anterior de esta no podrá recuperarla._

_Firma del Propietario:_

_Firma del mayordomo o criado: Ángela N._"

-**¡No! **-Grito Turles-

-Padre no lo hagas -Dijo Júnior -Por favor padre, no se la des a la casa, ella me amenazo de muerte.

-¿N? -Pensó Vegeta.

-¡Vegeta! -Grito Goku -Rayos, casi no tengo diálogos en este capitulo, ¡Debo hacer algo! -Pensó ara si.

-¡Watson arreste a Ángela y deje libre a Turles! -

-¡Claro ! -Respondió Goku a la orden de Holmes.

-No, de jame -Se intentaba liberar "Ángela"

-_Ahora les diré como descubrimos quien era culpable... -Dijo Holmes, se sentó paro y empezó..._

_*El señor Briefs Fue al acto de apertura de una avenida que llevaba su apellido._

_La acusada sabia que si el Señor Turles, siendo viudo sabia que si este era arrestado ella sería la dueña de la casa, matando al hijo garantiza esta propiedad. Como leí en el papel anterior._

_Arma: Daga de diamante y platino... Iniciales de C.A.N.D._

_Las iniciales fueron gravadas, ella hizo todo para que Trules no supiera nada sobre estas iniciales. Su significado: _

_C:Carolina_

_A:Ángela_

_N:Número_

_D:Dieciocho_

_ cerrado.-_*

-Excelente deducción, Holmes -Dijo N18. -Debí deshacerme de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad en aquel tren.

-Pero no lo hiciste por pendeja -Aclaró Holmes -Señorita Bulma, l asesina de su padre es ella.

-Zorra -Solamente dijo Bulma-

-Lleva tela Watson -Dijo Vegeta

-Si, Vegeta. Te odio-

-Caso cerrado, ¡volvamos a Cuidad Satán! Dijo Vegeta feliz -

Después de un largo viaje de varias horas.

Holmes estaba en casa, y solo tuvo tiempo de decir...

-No hay hogar como el hogar -

-Tienes razón Vegeta -Respondió Goku.

-¿¡Que mierda haces en mi casa!? -Pregunto exasperado.

-Me quedo una duda, ¿Como sabias que N18 era ella? -Pregunto Goku.

-Elemental mi odiado Watson. -Empezó Vegeta – N18 sabia que si Turles era arrestado ella se quedara con laca, dinero fácil, se podría decir. Pero hicimos justo lo que quería que hagamos... ella es muy inteligente, de eso no cabe duda, pero yo y tu somos aun mejores.- Dijo Vegeta -Pude deducir mientras hacia que escuchaba a la mujer grito y vulgar, que Ángela era la culpable...

-Excelente... ¿y el sombrero? -

-Se lo di a Bulma, era lo menos que podía hacer... despues de todo no, nos pertenece. -

-Valla... -

-¿Que? -

Goku se sentó en el marrón sillón de Holmes, Vegeta lo siguió.

-Que es una pena que la historia terminara así... ¿No? -

-Si, por lo general sus historias tiene mas de 10 capítulos...-

-Según ella este es le primer capitulo... ¿No ,Candy? -Me pregunto Goku.

-Si, además proximamente habrá otro capitulo, continuacion de este no creo pero si otro de Holmes. -Les respondí.

-Como digas, ahora solo quiero un baño caliente y un poco de comida -Dijo Vegeta -Así que no importa mucho lo que hagan secundarios...

-Como digas... -Dije.

-Adiós Candy y Vegeta, debo ir a cuidar a Gohan antes de que Milks se entere que lo deje solo en casa... -A Goku le agarro un escalofrío de pensar lo que su mujer le haría si se enterrara.

Así solo quedamos yo y Vegeta en la habitación:

-Adiós -Contesto Vegeta -¿y tu que?

-¿Yo que? -Respondí.

-Te vas o ¿que? -

-Que mal educado... -Dije para mis adentros – Debes decir que el caso esta acabado.

-¿Por que no lo dices tú?-

-Tu eres el señor detective... -

-Vale... -

Vegeta se paro y se puso en posición con el brazo estirado y las piernas un poco abiertas. Apunto al cielo y con voz bien grave y fría dijo: ¡Este caso esta resuelto!

-¿Era necesaria tanta posturita? -Pregunte con una gota anime en mi frente.

-¡Callate!-

Fin?...


	8. Capitulo 2 Mi prometido el Asesino

**Capitulo 2: Mi prometido el asesino:**Este capitulo se centra mas en la historia, tanto familiar como profesional, del detective y como puede resolver un crimen que quizás, podría ser el ultimo caso de su muy "Profesional" carrera. También esta podría ser la ultima oportunidad para amar que tendrá...¿Podrá amar?¿Podrá encontrar lo que tiene que encontrar?

**Capitulo 2. Mi prometido el asesino**

Bueno amigos lectores, este capitulo lo relatare yo, ¡El fabuloso Holmes!... bueno... ya entendieron.

¿No?

Este capitulo lo contare... de hecho es bastante curioso.

Les contare como una chica pudo robarme el corazón y no la billetera... je estos chistes...

Ok, este pequeño capitulo es una parte de mi vida...de hecho casi toda y además creo que no es tan simple, hasta es probable que puedan desmayarse de tanto drama ¡Je!

Estaba recostado sobre mi sofá tomando una sopa enlatada...

¿Cuanto había pasado desde mi ultimo caso? Del famoso caso del Doctor Briefs... como un año y algo...

No había vuelto a oír de la señorita vulgar y gritona.

Por desgracia, si mantenido contacto con Watson y el mocoso Gohan... pero me empezó a encariñar con el mocoso. Este pensamiento me lleva a una pregunta que hasta ahora no había podido responder...

¿Por que no tengo hijos? O mejor ¿por que no tengo pareja?.

De seguro para ustedes, queridos lectores, deben pensar: ¡Oh, Holmes! Si eres muy guapo ¿Por que no tienes novia?. Bueno de hecho soy muy exigente con mi pareja, después de todo quería casarse solo una vez.

La sopa ya se había acabado... la tire en el tacho de basura...

Camine por los pasillos, mientras miraba aquellas fotos... bueno recortes de diarios en lo que salia en la portada...

"Detective resuelve caso homicida, asesino es encontrado culpable por matar a las viejas de la esquina..."

Casos que alguna vez resolví pero nadie recuerda...

"Detective Holmes resuelve le caso del asesinato del Señor Briefs"

¡Que va! Es como el dinero, viene y va.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, pase por el marco de la puerta, ya que estaba abierta. Me senté en la cama, tome mi cabeza entre mis mano y suspire.

Ese suspiro cansado de cuando no quieres hacer nada...

Levante mi cabeza resignado al sentir esa fría brisa que entra por la puerta que daba a la terraza...

Me pare de mala gana y tome entre mis "Musculosas y hermosas" manos la fina seda de las cortinas que decoraban esa puerta de cristal...

La acaricie con ternura... esa ternura de una infancia perdida...

Recuerdo los gritos de mi padre hacia mi, las caricias de mi madre que me consolaba... Hasta que paso.

Ese hombre me arrebato lo único que evitaba que perdiera el juicio... mi madre.

Todavía recuerdo los gritos de dolor de ella, mientras aquella daga le rompía su piel de seda, haciendo que la sangre escurriera y manchara las paredes...

La risa de aquel hombre... jamas escuche un sonido peor...

Recuerdo cuando emboce el rifle de mi padre y lo asesine, a mi padre, de una bala le arrebate lo que me habían arrebatado...

Aplique una teoría; Diente por Diente y Ojo por Ojo.

Yo y mi hermano pequeño quedamos huerfanos...

Por lo que los policías sabían, mi padre mato a mi madre y no soporto el dolor, de una bala se bolo el corazón...

Mi hermano...

Una sonrisa se estampa en mi cara.

-Hace frió...-Dije- ¿Que hora sera?

Mis pensamientos me llevaron lejos en mis recuerdos, y no fui consiente de lo que pasa en mi casa...

¡RRRIIIGGG! ¡RRRIIIGGG!

Por fin alguien sabe usar el timbre, y yo que pensaba en quitarlo...

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, tenia mi arma lista para apuntar, cuando de repente.

Sentí que algo se estrechaba contra mi pecho, unos brazos me rodeaban por mi espalda y unos lindos labios me besaban en la mejilla.

Hay estaba, ese olor que perfumaba mi nariz y me embriagaba...

-Hola, Holmes -Esa voz, ¡Esa mugrosa vos! ¡Era la mujer vulgar y gritona!- ¿Como has estado?

-Estaba respirando hace un momento -Dije haciendo como que me faltaba el aire -¿Por que?

-Lo siento... -Dejo de abrazarme y camino dos pasos hacia atrás -

-¿Que haces aquí? -Dije con , pregunte.

-¿Puedo quedarme un par de días? -

-No -No la quería en mi casa... quizás en otra parte de mi casa... Menuda mente la mía.

-¿Por que no? -Bulma encaro una cara picara -Ya se, tienes miedo de enamorarte de mi ¿Verdad?

-¿Que? ¡No! -De echo tengo miedo de enamorarme mas aun.

-Por favor -

-Esta bien, pero lo que limpias ensucias- No iba a hacer mucamo de una multimillonaria y linda... tengo una idea...

-Si -

Bulma paso y entro una maleta que no había visto antes... ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

Ni modo, creo que ahora empezara mi calvario...

Pobre Nappa, de seguro yo era su CALVARIO... jejeje


	9. Sud Capitulo 1 2T

_¿Jamas pensaron en suicidarse?... solo una vez, o ¿Evitaron que alguien lo haga?..._

_Yo personalmente si, quizás sea por mi vida... ¿Ya les hable de como murieron mis padres?... supongo que si._

_Además estando solo a los 12 años, deja mucho que desear._

_De seguro se estarán preguntando que habrá pasado con mi hermano, Tablet ¿No?... Bueno..._

_Yo y mi hermano, eramos muy unidos... después de todo, solo lo tenia a el y el a mi. Cuando los policías le dieron la "Terrible" noticia; mares de lágrimas transparentes empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Incluso cayó al piso llorando repitiendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez ; ¿Por que?._

_¿Me sentí mal?, después de todo yo le había causado esa tristeza, yo era el culpable de las lágrimas derramadas..._

_No, no me sentía mal. Todo lo contrario..._

_No sabia bien que hacer... podría decirle que yo los había matado... ¿Se sentiría mejor?... no, por supuesto que no._

_Lo abrace... la primera y ultima vez que lo abrace..._

_Después de un tiempo yo tenia 12 años, y el 10... _

_Habían pasado 6 años desde la muerte de mis padres... trágica muerte._

_Yo empecé a caminar lejos del orfanato... era de esos en los que te falta comida y casi todos estábamos golpeados y con algo sangrando o roto..._

_Caminaba, rengueando, hasta donde mi hermano. El estaba bajo un árbol llorando, por los moretones y el ojo sangrante, era fácil decir que lo habían golpeado. Pero seria la ultima vez que lo golpearon._

_La brisa movía mi cabello, era esa fresca brisa de otoño..._

_Las lágrimas caen de sus mejillas, incluso el ojo morado caía un delgada y fina gota de sangre._

_Las hojas caen sobre su cabeza y la mía._

_Me senté no muy cerca de el. _

_Me acerque mas y le susurre con voz de hermano, y le dije: _

_-¿Te sentirías mejor si te cuento algo gracioso?.-_

_El me respondió : _

_-Depende... ¿Te vas a burlar de mi?-_

_Estaba extrañado por esa respuesta. Y se lo dije... :_

_-Esos niños están muertos. -Dije mientras miraba un punto fijo frente a mi.-Yo los mate esta mañana después de que pegaron...-_

_Sus ojos de hicieron grandes y me respondió :-¿¡Que!? ¡Tu no sabes hacer eso!-_

_Lo mire, le susurre... fue el ultimo dialogo que compartimos... : _

_-Yo mate a nuestros padres...-_

_Me levante y me fui a comer algo... Ese día conocí a Kakarroto._

_Bueno, desde ese día jamas lo volví a ver, quizás tenia miedo... ¿Por que sera? Después de todo un asesino de 6 años que había matado a las personas que le dieron la vida, no me parece algo muy extraño... Incluso no me arrepentía ¿Por que hacerlo?._

Volviendo al tema de mi casa...

La señora vulgar y gritona estaba acomodando en mi cuarto y además... ¡Un momento! ¿¡Mi cuarto!?

-**¿¡Que mier$& haces en mi cuarto!?** -Grite a pulmón desde la puerta de mi habitación- Hay habitaciones de huéspedes ¿Sabes?

-Soy tu prometida y soy La mujer maravilla -Dijo.

-¿Que eres que? -No podía creer lo que me esta diciendo.

-La mujer maravilla -

-!Antes de eso¡ -

-Maravilla-

-¡Deja de vacilarme, Mujer! -Esto se estaba poniendo chistosos... y me estaba molestando eso.

-... Es que... -

Antes de que la mujer gritona y "Maravilla" pe dijera lo que estaba pasando... Mi siempre y útil

¡Watson! Apareció...

-**¡VEGETA!** -Grito a los cuatro vientos.

-**¡Voy! **-Conteste. Baje por las escaleras tan rápido que mis propios pies me hacían caer, tome mi abrigo y grite mirando a Bulma.- **!Me voy¡ ¡La comida esta en la lacena!... ¡Limpia lo que ensucies!-**

Abrí la puerta y antes de que Kakarroto pudiera decir algo cerré la puerta tras de mi, y dije: Seguimé.

Empecé a correr, claro que Watson no vacilo y empezó a seguirme... Adrenalina por mis venas, dulce placer de dioses...

Después de 10 minutos de corridas. Llegamos a un lugar, que personalmente aborrezco... pero otro no había.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban en la parte mas alejada. Algunos sujetos me reconcomieron...

-¿De que querías hablarme, Vegeta ?- Dijo Kakarroto.

Ahora venia la parte mas difícil. Tome aire y lo expulsan forma de un leve suspiro.

-Bueno... primero que nada, creo que ya habíamos hablado de como me llamarías, Watson. O ¿Me equivoco?-

-No, lo siento, Holmes -Dijo Kakarroto cansado, no con una sonrisa o alegre como siempre.

-¿Estas bien? -Dije, me preocupada por mi compañero... después de todo era lo mas cercano a una familia.

-Si, es solo que discutí con Milk y ahora me siento culpable... -Dijo mirando a otro lado, parecía que una lágrima cae por su mejilla...

-Oye, hermano -Dije intentando animarlo -Escucha-me, yo no digo cosas tiernas... jamas... pero estoy compro metido y soy Batman.

-**¿Que estas que?** -Dijo mirando -mente extrañado

-Soy Batman -

La gente empezó a volteares para vernos.

-**¿!Comprometido¡?** -Estaba gritando, completamente loco.

-**¡Batman !** -

-**¿Que mier%$" dices?** -Se paro de su silla quedando levemente inclinado mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos y con un tono de voz bastante elevado - **¡Deja de decir estupideces, Holmes! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo y no me dijiste nada! ¡NADA!**

-¡Oye , ser un super héroe es algo muy complicado d e decirte! -Esto es bastante gracioso.

Me agarro del cuello de mi camisa y me empezó a sacudir mientras me gritaba

-**¿¡Crees que soy un idiota!?** -Estaba completamente loco- **¡Como puedes ser tan tonto y estúpido! ¡Ahora dime con quien te casaste! ¿Me escuchaste?**

Esto se me estaba llenado de las manos, con un puño le di directo en la nariz. Me soltó y callo sobre su silla tapándose lo que le quedaba de nariz.

-**Tranquilo Watson** -Grite, yo seguía parado.

No se si era por el hecho de que la caverna sea fúnebre y tenue, o que Watson estaba ya alterado de por si...

-Ay, ay, ay -Dijo se sentó y me miro apenado -Lo siento, ya estaba un poco alterado por lo de Milk y esto... es muy complicado, Holmes.

-No importa . A mi me lo dijeron hace 15 minutos -Me senté y la camarera entro entro en escena.

-¿Quieren algo, guapos? -Dijo la chica de pelo azul... un una nota que decía: ¡Hola soy Launch!...

-Unas cervezas... por favor -

-Enseguida -Dijo la chica y se fue a buscarlas.

-¿Desde cuando tomas? -Le pregunte a Kakarroto.

-... ¿Te acuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando teníamos _14 años_? -Dijo sin mirarme.

-Si ¿Por que? -

**Continuará...**


	10. Sud capitulo 2 2T

En el bar, dos hombres charlaban, o mejor dicho, recordaban...

-Lo recuerdas ¿sí o no? - Me pregunto impaciente Watson.

-Si... pero no entiendo que tiene que ver en esto... -Respondí.

-Veras... -

::Flash-Back:

En el comedor del orfanato, un niño con pelo azabache estaba sentado, incómodo y solitario.

Vegeta que no podía encontrar su hermano vio al niño, al estar solo se le acercó a hablarle (No

Iba a hacer para golpearlo ¿No?)

Vegeta mira al niño desde arriba, y a que este solo miraba sus pies.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -Pregunto Vegeta.

El niño lo miro directo a los ojos y le dijo -Si, igual yo ya me estaba yendo -Dijo agarrando su mochila y parándose. Pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No te vayas... -

-¿Qué quieres? -Contesto enojado y con ira.

Vegeta se puso delante de él, tenía la cara enojada -¿Quieres... que comamos juntos? -Pregunto

Amigable. -¡Es hora de buscar un nuevo amigo! –Pensó

-No... Ya me estaba yendo -Contesto.

-Mira, aquí si estas solo te van a golpear. Y a menos que seas masoquista, cosa que dudo, necesitas un amigo -Hizo una pausa -Y yo te ofrezco mi amistad, no habrá otra oportunidad -Dijo con firmeza -

-¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? -

-Porque estoy solo, como tú. -Dijo poniendo la mano para que el otro la estrechara -Pero si los dos nos unimos, no estaremos solos.

-... Está bien -Dijo estrellando la mano con una sonrisa.

-Bien, te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño -Dijo Vegeta feliz.

-Yo te prometo que nadie te lastimar y si lo hace... -

-¡Les daremos una paliza! -Dijeron al unido los niños.

El principio de una larga amistad.

::Fin del Flash-Back ::

-¿Qué insinúas? -Dije -¿Quieres que golpee a Milk? -Aunque era algo que quería no podría hacerlo... A menos que...

-¡No! -Exclamo Watson de sobresalto -Me refiero que... antes estábamos solos y pudimos sobrellevar eso, ¿Porque esto no?

-Porque esto es diferente... -Conteste -Primero que nada, ya somos grandes, ya no estamos solos, tú tienes tu familia y yo... yo tengo mi carrera... –Susurre la última parte-

-¿Puedes abrazar a tu carrera por la noche? -Pregunto mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza...

¿Cuándo vino la cerveza?, debió haber dio durante el Flash-Back.

-No, pero... -

-¿Acaso Tu carrera te despertara a la mañana con un beso o el desayuno servido? -

-No, pero puedo pagar a… -

-Holmes, el caso es que quizás, ahora no sea lo mejor casarte. Pero a la larga te gustara, compartirás tus felicidades y tus miserias con alguien. ¿No es lo que querías? -Dijo Kakarroto feliz e ilusionado - ¡Podrás tener Minis-Vegetas!

-¿Para qué quiero un Mini-Vegeta? -Pregunte. A mí me gustaba más Trunks.

-Para enseñarle tú trabajo, Holmes -

-Como digas, será mejor que vuelva a mi casa... -Dije mientras me levantaba, me tome la cerveza de un solo sorbo y deje el dinero en la mesa. -Adiós, Watson -Salude y me fui por la muerta más cercana.

-Adiós... Holmes - Me respondió mirando lo poco que quedaba en el vaso.

Salí de aquel lastimoso bar directo a mi casa. Seguía sin saber por qué me había interrumpido Watson…

-Debió haber sido por un problema familiar.-Susurre.

Veía a la gente como caminaba contra mí, vio un hombre con una cicatriz en un ojo. Otro con una especie de cruz en la mejilla…

Creo que los conocía pero no me acordaba de dónde. Podría asegurar que iban para ese bar.

Cuando llegue a mi casa abrí la puerta despacio percatándome de no hacer ruido, al fin y al cabo, no quería despertarla.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Me pregunto con sus brazos en jarra.

Cerré la puerta y me acerque a ella para tenerla frente a mí...

-Es irrelevante, ¿Por qué estamos comprometidos? – Tengo una obsesión por ser directo en mis preguntas, lo intento evitar.

-Porque necesitaba a alguien que arredrara toda la fortuna de mi padre – Me respondió, se acercó y me abrazo, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.- Como soy mujer necesitaba estar comprometida para poder heredarla, si no, la tomaría el vicepresidente de la corporación. Bardock…

¿Bardock? No era el padre de Kakarroto y del hermano que no me acuerdo nunca su nombre…

-Kakarroto la heredaría… ¿No?-

-Creo… -

-Bueno… sí que eres vanidosa –Dije dándole un beso en la frente- Mejor vete a dormir…

-No me des ordenes, soy tu esposa no tu esclava –Dijo sonriéndome.

-Prometida, niña, prometida –La corregí.

-Lo que digas –Se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras.

Escuchaba cada paso de la madera rechinante.

-Hasta mañana –Susurre despacio. Ni siquiera seria audible para ella. –Un momento, se fue para mi habitación, no para la de huéspedes –Me di cuenta. –Bueno, el sillón no es muy incómodo… ¿Verdad?

Continuar…


End file.
